legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Goofy
"Gawrsh!" - ''Goofy '''Goofy' is the captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle. Despite his occupation, however, he does not like weapons. Although Goofy can be dumb and klutzy, he sees things that others miss, and his intuition is surprisingly accurate. In recent times, Goofy has stuck with Donald Duck and Sora on their missions to save worlds from the Heartless. He is voiced by Bill Farmer. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Donald with Goofy serves as a mentor and guardian for David, Abigail, and Olivia as they become the Protectors of the Multi-Universe. Ultimate Story 4: Kingdom Come Along with Donald, Goofy appears as one of Sora's closest allies battling the Heartless. He also joins up with Misty, Fox, Krystal, Falco, the Benders, and the Jedi as they approach in Traverse Town while he looks for Mickey. Powers * Rocket - Goofy's flying uppercut move. Goofy will charge into the air to hit airborne enemies with his shield. He often uses this move against enemies that float or jump. * Charge/Goofy Charge - Goofy lunges towards a target, bumping it with his shield. If it connects successfully, the target and any enemy caught in the way will be stunned. * Tornado/Goofy Tornado - A versatile attack that can hit several enemies. Goofy spins and attacks enemies for multiple hits. The vortex this creates will draw enemies in. * Goofy Smash - Goofy lashes into an enemy, an ally hits the enemy and throws it up into the air, and Goofy leaps into the air and deals the final blow. * Goofy Bash - Goofy's long-distance attack. He throws his shield at a target to inflict many hits. * Goofy Turbo - a unique move that features Goofy humorously riding his shield. Any enemies caught in his way will be juggled to the location of a nearby ally. * MP Gift - Goofy gives up 2 MP to restore 3 MP to an ally. * Evolution - Goofy uses 3 MP to give 30 HP to all characters. Acts like a Mega-Potion. * Tornado Fusion - allows an ally to use Whirli-Goof along with Goofy. The ally and Goofy will spin together to smash through enemies. * Teamwork - allows an ally to use the Limit Knocksmash, along with Goofy. The ally and Goofy will throw their weapons together in sync. Gallery goofy hmm.jpg 2344148-goofy.jpg image1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Black and White Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Funniest Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Shieldmen Category:Animals Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Dogs Category:Gloved Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Hat Wearer Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bill Farmer Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Members of S.T.A.R. Labs Category:The New Alpha Team Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Will Ryan Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Trios Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters hailing from the Ducktales Universe